


Warmth

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe Prompto should've packed something with sleeves. [Tumblr request - Promnis + warmth]





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this (and like three other drabbles) here like a month ago but I was Too Lazy™ and only posted it to tumblr (but its up now lmao).
> 
> I've also reopened requests over on my [tumblr](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/fic) if you're interested!

Prompto kicked himself for not bringing anything with sleeves. 

Then again, the royal tombs hadn’t exactly been a part of the plan. When he was packing, he could only think about how  _ hot  _ it was going to be, so of course he packed everything he had that he thought was suitable―all of which lacked sleeves.

Here he was now, deep in a dark, cramped cave, freezing to death and slipping at every turn.

“H-how much further is it?” Prompto asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

“I think we’re getting close,” Noctis said. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, but other than that, didn’t seem to show any other signs of discomfort.

“I hope you’re right,” Gladio grumbled, “I’m getting real tired of falling on my ass.”

“You and me bo _ ohh―”  _

Prompto slid, letting out a high-pitched yelp. Before he could slide down and knock Noctis and Gladio off their feet, though, Ignis grabbed his arm. He helped him into a standing position, a concerned frown on his face. “Are you alright, love?”

“Y-y-yeah,” Prompto said through chattering teeth. “Damn ice.”

Ignis’ frown deepened slightly as he shrugged off his jacket. “You must be freezing, darling. I apologize… I don’t know why I didn’t think about that when we entered the tomb.”

Prompto gratefully accepted the jacket, wrapping it around himself. “Honestly, that’s probably what I get for not packing anything with sleeves. I, uh… didn’t really think it through while I was packing.”

Ignis chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s temple. “It wouldn’t hurt to find you something warm to wear when we return to Lestallum, just in case we find ourselves in another situation like this.”

Prompto let out a groan. “Six, if there’s another ice cave, I’m not going.”

“What if I were to promise to warm you up later?” Ignis murmured, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist.

Prompto’s face turned red. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gladio cut him off. “C’mon, you two, you can get all lovey-dovey when we’re done.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, pulling away. Prompto let out a little noise from the loss of warmth, but Ignis’ promise still hung in the air. 

“If you promise to warm me up, Iggy, I’ll follow you into  _ every  _ ice cave.”


End file.
